


Welcome Home

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: This is my first work in the fandom. Come say hi to me on my Tumblr pagehere.Read and comment to see if there's anything that needs to be changed or altered.





	Welcome Home

He saw them from the window. After all, he was a base model, a basic helper Android with no distinguishable qualities. They walked up to the glass and peered in with the loveliest blue eyes he had seen in a while. They clearly were assigned female at birth, but he didn't comment. He couldn't comment. He had no voice.

He looked out at them, his blank face registering their cheerful one. They took a moment to look over the info panel by his waist. They frowned and stepped inside.

He turned to watch them approach the sales woman. There were a few gestures made, and they pointed at him, being forceful. The sales woman rolled her eyes and unlocked the glass display he was in. He stepped out.

"Where do I customize him?" They asked, and the sales woman made a half hearted gesture to the customization console.

He approached and plugged in. They signed in with an authorization code and began the process. His name popped up in his information feed, and the customization began.

"John Doe"

"Black Hair"

"Brown Eyes"

"Mixed Ethnicity"

"BMI Medium"

"Allow default personality? [✓] Yes [ ] No"

"Allow owner personality learning? [✓] Yes [ ] No"

Then they started inputting their information. The feed cleared as his information was downloaded into his hard drive. The feed was them populated with their information as it came available.

"Lex Phantomhive"

"Age 22"

"Nonbinary"

"They/them"

"Small business owner"

"Caucasian"

"Red Hair"

"Blue Eyes"

"Needs assistance with business matters, cleaning, and preparing meals. Also needs social companionship."

Then the frivilious customization began. They picked out his hair style (kept long but curly), his clothes (casual outfit #5), and a few distinguishing marks (freckles and a tattoo of a paw print on his wrist).

"Alright, that's going to be six thousand credits." The sales woman appeared next to the enby with a card reader. "Thank you for choosing Cyberlife for your Android needs."

A few moments later, John and Lex stood outside of the building. The glowing blue on his temple was covered by some makeup Lex took out of their bag. They turned and smiled at him. John echoed the gesture, knowing it made humans more comfortable.

"Welcome home, John."


End file.
